hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5292 (5th November 2019)
Synopsis Plot Mercedes tries to explain herself, denying murdering Harry and having an affair with Liam, but nobody believes her. Mercedes ends up confessing to running Grace over, saying it was an accident. Diane stops Mercedes from running after Sylver, exploding at her for letting Harry take the blame. Mercedes argues that threatening to kill Harry was something meaningless and stupid that she said. Mercedes apologses to James. Mercedes says that she's not a killer, and nobody can prove otherwise. Diane calls the police as Mercedes runs off. Grace tells James to enjoy the show, but James says that she should have brought the voicemail to him. Grace points out that Mercedes will lose everything either way. James tells her that he has no trust in the police and decides to build a case with a team himself, and vows to get Mercedes sent down. Mercedes tells Sylver that the only thing she did was the hit-and-run, and continues to deny the affair. Sylver asks Mercedes why she lied, and she says that she knows that he would have ended things over the drugs. Sylver says that she would have dragged her to a rehabilitation clinic and helped her get clean. He says that he wouldn't forgive her for having an affair with Liam. She swears on Bobby's life that she didn't sleep with Liam or kill Harry. Goldie worries about Breda. Edward comforts Diane. Goldie takes Breda outside. Jesse tries to get ahold of Liam. Goldie "reminds" Breda of her confession. Goldie doesn't want Mercedes to take the blame for what Breda did. Jesse leaves Liam an angry voicemail. Breda tells Goldie to keep her mouth shut - she wants her out of their lives for good. Mercedes asks for Sylver to run away with her. He refuses but she tries to change his mind. He admits that he still loves her and they hear sirens. She tells him that she's going to go on the run now and asks if he's coming with her. Jesse finds Liam and angrily confronts him. D.S. Cohen arrives to speak to Mercedes. Sylver lies that she doesn't know where Mercedes is. D.S. Cohen and Goldie try to push Sylver into telling them where Mercedes is but Sylver continues to say that he doesn't know. Mercedes hides in the caravan and texts Sylver, revealing that he has decided to leave with her. James is furious to discover that Mercedes has managed to flee. James and D.S. Cohen argue. Jesse tells Liam that Mercedes was using him for drugs and excitement. Liam tries to make out that he is a bad person. Liam tells Jesse that he wants to kill Mercedes, and has a gun - "my Sheila" - in the club, but doesn't know what to do. Liam tells Jesse that Mercedes is "the most addictive substance he has ever taken". Jesse tells him that he should go "cold turkey", he refuses to lose another brother. He wants Liam to leave Mercedes. Nancy finds Brooke, who tells Nancy of her discomfort with the noise and the police. Goldie and Breda are furious to discover Sylver's intentions to run away with Mercedes. Sylver tells them that Mercedes swore on Bobby's life that she didn't have an affair or kill Harry, and that she wouldn't stoop that low. Edward tells Diane that he doesn't like to leave justice to chance, and tells her that if she puts her mind to it, she will find a way to exact her revenge. He gives an example - he partook in a golf tournament in which the winner cheated, so Edward reversed his car over their golf clubs. Brooke arrive at the caravan. Sylver unintentionally makes Brooke realise that Mercedes is going on the run. Mercedes explains herself and Brooke reveals that Mercedes has an abortion. Sylver is horrified, and realises that she didn't know who the father is. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Joel Dexter - Rory Douglas-Speed *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Brooke Hathaway - Talia Vanessa Grant *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Edward Hutchinson - Joe McGann *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner Guest cast *D.S. Cohen - Ariana Fraval Music None Notes *Marnie Nightingale tells Diane Hutchinson "I have no doubt they may find bodies under the patio", a reference to a storyline in the now defunct soap opera Brookside, also created by Hollyoaks creator Phil Redmond, in which Alex Fletcher also appeared in. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019